


Day 24: Alt #3: Fever

by Aelaer



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fever, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Very fluffy whump, Whumptober 2019, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: "I told you you should have taken it easy yesterday.""Shut up, Wong," moaned the lump in the bed.
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Wong (Marvel)
Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510820
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	Day 24: Alt #3: Fever

**Author's Note:**

> A short, fluffy alt for "fever" as I can't do super dark/angsty *all* the time. And some of the following fics cover that angst more than good enough.

"I told you you should have taken it easy yesterday."

"Shut up, Wong," moaned the lump in the bed.

Wong set a cup of lemon ginger tea on the side table. "If you listened to me, you'd not be half as bad."

"Don't you have a library to run?"

"And you have a Sanctum to run, and yet here we are." He touched the cup to put a small heating spell on its contents that would last until it was empty.

An arm emerged from under the covers to wave him off. "I'm sick. I'm taking a sick day. The apprentices here know what to do if things go sideways." He pulled his arm back into the bundle of blankets.

"I've never taken a sick day," Wong deadpanned.

"Liar."

He didn't bother with a rebuttal. "If your fever spikes beyond the norm, portal yourself into the infirmary."

"Yes, mother."

As Stephen wasn't looking, Wong allowed himself to roll his eyes. "Tea's waiting for you when you're up for it."

Stephen grunted in reply and buried himself deeper into the covers. He left the man to it, because he really did have a library to run and playing nursemaid to the Master of the New York Sanctum was not on his ledger. He shut the door to the master's suite firmly.

Hmm. Maybe he could portal in some soup from Kamar-Taj later in the day, though.


End file.
